


Confessions

by kerinska



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 23:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerinska/pseuds/kerinska
Summary: Texting gone awry.This was part of the swanqueen week thingy.





	

Emma had started having dreams about Regina….again. Sexual dreams. Some were soft, sweet kissing dreams. Some were ahem, not. They were more searing, blazing hot, steamy ohmygodyesrightthere*it’ssofuckinggood*Idon’twanttowakeup dreams. For awhile the dreams disappeared. And she was able to just focus on Hook, her actual lover. But for some reason they’d started back up again. Which, honestly, she didn’t even care-I mean you can’t control your dreams right?! But now the dreams were sort-of coming into her mind while her and Hook were, ya know, in the middle of things. Especially when he was going down on her—maybe because she had her eyes closed and he wasn’t up close to her. She loved Hook though, so the guilt was piling up. (she loved Hook as much as she could love anyone, or so she thought).The truth that Emma wasn’t ready for is that you accept the love you believe you deserve. And Emma didn’t feel worthy. 

 

So she’d gone to see Dr. Hopper. To fix her dream/fantasy problem. Because really, wasn’t this just another way for commitment phobia to show itself? 

Dr Hopper “So Emma what brings you in today?”

Emma “Yea, so you know, Hook and I, we’re getting pretty serious. And I’m not the greatest with relationships. 

Dr Hopper: “Emma, you’ve matured and grown, you haven’t run away in a very long time. 

Emma: “ Well, romantic ones then. I just” she let out a long heavy sigh. “I don’t want to fuck it up. And there’s, well this is really personal and there’s no tactful way to sayit so I’m just gonna spit it out. I’m having sex dreams and fantasies about …someone else”. 

Dr. Hopper: “Emma, fantasies are just that, they are healthy. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

Emma “yea, and normally I agree, it’s just. Shit. It’s ya know, someone I know, and. And maybe the dreams aren’t just sex. They are sometimes, umm, like, loving? And it makes me wonder how I really feel about this person and what that means for me and Hook. And I’m sure it’s just commitment crap, but I just…I just want it to stop. So I can be happy. With Hook.”

Dr. Hopper: “I’d say if your fantasies involve more than sex, it could mean more. Perhaps exploring your feelings is what is needed. Now I know that Henry is the writer in the family, but perhaps he inherited the trait from you? Writing offers a great way to explore one’s thoughts and feelings”

Emma: “I mean sure I write sometimes. But it’s not my forte’. I mean, school was never my thing ya know?”

Dr Hopper “yes, well, this isn’t for a grade. No one sees it but you. No worries about grammer, spelling or anything like that. Just free flowing thoughts. And actually here in Storybrooke we have acess to technology so an app on your cell or word document on your computer would work well.”

Emma-“an app, yea. I wouldn’t use the computer—to many people to have access, but I could make a security pin for an app. That’ll work. 

Dr. Hopper “I know it took a lot for you to come in today Emma. If you want, you can do a bit of writing and then call after to schedule again if you need”. 

 

Regina—

Txt message alert*

 

 

 

Emma—

Emma checked her journal app to see if the texts she’d written had shown up in her journal. Except…OMG, OMFG, it sent them to Regina not the journal app! _Okay, okay, it’s okay. I can fix this. I can say, that I meant to send them to Hook. Wait, no it was clearly about a woman. Okay, I could say they were meant for…? Crap, there was really no way out of this. Wait, writing stories. She could just say she was trying her hand at creative writing and it sent it to the wrong person. Just fictional characters, not Regina and Emma. Just stories. Yea, okay, that’s what I’m going to say._ Even so, the thought of Regina reading the texts sent shivers of fear through Emma’s body. She quickly walked from the Sherriff’s office to the mayor’s office. Regina’s secretary called into Regina’s office to let the Mayor know her son’s other mother was here, but Emma just knocked and turned the door handle letting herself in. 

 

Regina looked startled as Emma barged in. Emma got to the point right away “Regina, have you gotten any texts from me in the last few minutes? Because I can explain”. “oh Emma, I’ve been on a conference call, I heard my phone ding, but I haven’t checked it yet. Is everything okay, you look upset, is it Henry?” Regina’s voice became more frantic as she spoke. “no, no, Henry’s fine. It’s just” the blonde started to think, maybe she could get out of this unscathed after all. “I um, well, look, this is just really embarrassing, but I sent you texts that were meant for someone else…Hook. and they were um, ya know, just, private. So maybe you could just give me your phone and I could delete them, and save myself some humiliation?” 

 

Regina certainly didn’t want to read any lovey dovey texts between Emma and that one handed pirate. “fine” Regina said, “I really don’t care to read any attempts at Hooks idea of romantic love notes, no doubt filled with him boasting about his attributes*. She couldn’t help feeling like there was something else though, something Emma wasn’t saying. She handed her phone over to Emma. Emma looked so relieved as she grabbed the phone and opened the text messages. As she deleted them, she said “yea, well it’s just private. And I don’t really wanna have someone else see something they might not like or want, or whatever”.Emma forgot what she was trying to say because Regina had just walked over to the front of her desk and leaned against it- like in her, um, story. Emma’s mouth went dry. 

 

“Emma? Are you sure you’re ok dear? You look a little flushed?”“oh, no, I’m fine” Regina hadn’t read them she’d said right? “you sure you didn’t see any of those texts?” “What? Oh no, dear, as I said I never had a chance to check” Regina replied. She knew for sure Emma was holding something back now. She could feel it. Regina’s defensive nature started to kick in. Why would Emma send her texts and then want her not to read them? What was really going on, were they really just sent to the wrong person? And even if they were for Hook, who cares if she read some nauseating “I love you’s” and “you are my world” or whatever nonsense they wrote to each other. But maybe it wasn’t even a sappy love note. Maybe there was something else going on. No matter Regina thought, I’ll find out regardless. What Regina knew that Emma didn’t is she’d put a text message back up app on her phone. It automatically backed up all messages as they came in. Regina would simply read them later and if there was something she needed to protect herself from, (because let’s face it, eventually everyone realizes they don’t want the Evil Queen in their lives) she’d be prepared for whatever was coming her way. Except what Emma knew that Regina didn’t is it wasn’t something nefarious coming her way, it was just the opposite. 

 

As soon as Emma left, Regina took her phone and went to the app that backed up her texts. She found the texts. There were quite a few, she saw. She opened the first one….

 

_From: Emma 11:43 God, all I can think about is how good it would feel to be pressed up against you. To make you breathe faster, because it’s me touching you. I want to slide my hands down your sides, feel the curve of your hips._

 

Well, that certainly wasn’t to or about Hook. No, these were about a woman. Her? Did Emma write these to her?Regina continued to read. 

 

_From: Emma 11:44 To bunch your skirt up in my hands pulling it up, so I can feel the smooth skin of your legs. Mmm. I want to push you back against the desk, put my thigh between your legs and have you grab my hips to pull me in closer, rolling your hips forward, grinding against me. I want to kiss you and suck on your bottom lip._

 

Oh Dear Gods. Regina felt the heat rising. Her body responding to these words, these sexts? Gods did Emma sext her? No, that’s….No. She re-read that one-Regina actually moaned as she read it again. Her mind filled with a vision of herself and Emma. It wasn’t the first time she’d thought of Emma, not by a long shot. But the idea that it was Emma that wrote these words, for her, about her. She’d long ago realized her attraction, and how impossible it was that Emma would ever feel the same. She’d long ago resigned herself to the idea that if she wanted Emma in her life it would have to be as her friend. At no time had Emma indicated she was attracted to women. Regina of course, had lovers of both sexes during her reign as the Evil Queen. No, Emma had never dated women that Regina knew of. Could these really be to her?

 

_From: Emma 11:47 I want to feel your tongue, hot and wet in my mouth. I’m so wet just thinking about kissing you-if I actually got the chance to touch you, make love to you-feel your nipple in my mouth, do whatever you wanted that would turn you on, make you wet, make you come, I think I’d come just from that._

 

At this text Regina felt her core tighten, her breaths came faster and shorter. She could feel her nipples harden as she allowed her mind to fill with the images Emma’s words created.She hungrily moved on to the next text…

 

_From: Emma 11:50 What would turn you on-do you like soft, sensual touches and kisses? Do you like a little naughty play-Hard and dirty fucking? Do you want to be the one in control-demanding I pleasure you? Or do you need to let go to be free –do you want me to make you submit?_

At this point, Regina’s breath hitched, and she moaned. Actually fucking moaned. Regina’s body was wound up with so much desire she couldn’t think or move. She was to unbelievably turned on from Emma’s words. She shifted and clamped her legs together trying to get some relief.None would be found. 

 

_From: Emma 11:53 I’d do whatever you wanted you know? Knowing all the while it’s just us-we’re equal and we’re safe and fuck I think I fallen in love with you.And I shouldn’t be right? I mean, I have this, I’m in this relationship now. And I feel so guilty. Sometimes I think you want me too, but I mean I’ve never heard you or anyone say you’d be into a woman like that. So I’m just making it up right? I’m always so good at fucking things up-and I just –I can’t with this ya know? I need to do the right thing._

 

 

…I think I’ve fallen in love with you….wait, what? Did she read that right? Regina made up her mind. She was going to make the Saviour confess that these texts were about her, and that they were her real feelings. How, she wasn’t quite sure. But Regina knew, if she missed her chance, Emma would marry Hook and it would be a forever lost opportunity. And she’d promised after Daniel, that she’d love again. 

 

Emma could hear the clicking of the mayors heals. She could always tell when Regina was in the building. The heals echoing long before she got to her desk.Emma felt her nerves gear up, but she reminded herself, Regina never saw the texts-she was able to get them deleted so no reason to worry. Except, that writing the damn things down seem to be heightening her arousal rather than releasing it. “Hi Regina, What’s up” Emma said, her voice sounded too high. 

 

“Emma, I wanted to talk, about earlier. I understand that you are a private person. As am I. Actually I’m so private I think many things about me, you don’t even know, things that, well, friends and that’s what we are right? Things that friends would know about each other” Regina launched into her speech. “um, okay, right” Emma sputtered out. Regina continued “and how you feel about”Regina clear her throat and refrained from spewing out insults “Hook or anyone else, well you shouldn’t be embarrassed by that. I mean if I’d read those texts today, I just want you to know it’s be okay. Whatever they said. “I mean, were past hiding things from each other right Emma? If there’s one thing we are with each other it’s that we are honest. Sometimes, painfully so, right Emma?” Emma looked at Regina, and she watched her as Regina walked over to the desk across from Emma and leaned up against. Regina prayed to the Gods that Emma was going to get the message she was trying to tell her. 

 

Regina put one hand on the desk, she looked at Emma, with all her built up desire, raked her eyes over Emma’s body who was now walking towards her to stand across from her. “for instance, have I ever told you” Regina’s took her other hand and very slowly grabbed at her skirt, bunched it in her grip, letting it inch up higher, the side slit in the skirt revealing the smooth bare skin of her upper thigh, “that I shared my bedchambers with men and women? That I very much like a woman’s touch”. It was no risk for Regina to tell Emma, for at this point, Emma’s body had betrayed her mind, her mouth was slightly open, and as Regina had grabbed her own skirt, Emma licked her lips. Regina parted her legs slightly, and reached her hand outEmma. She stared at Regina and said “you read the texts, didn’t you? But they were new notifications, unread.”As Regina pulled Emma in close, putting her hand on Emma’s hip, placing her exactly where they both knew she wanted to be, Regina said “kiss me first and I’ll explain” Emma didn’t waste anytime arguing, this is what she’d been wanting for so long. She leaned in put her mouth on Regina’s.As Regina’s tongue slid between her lips into her mouth so moaned. Regina’s lips were so soft, just like she’d dreamt. And just as she’d written only hours ago, Emma took Regina’s bottom lip, so plump and with just a but of teeth tugged it a little, then sucked on it. It was Regina’s turn to moan, and just as Emma had written it: Regina grabbed Emma’s hips and pulled her in hard so she could grind on her leg.Regina’s hand moved to Emma’s ass.“mmm…feels so good” Both were panting with desire. 

 

“Emma, I…I just knew you were hiding something from me. I have a message back up app. I read them after you left. And I’m so glad I did because I realized that we have so much we’ve gone through and yet you don’t even know that I’ve been with a woman. You know all the horrible things I’ve done and yet, you’re still…amazingly you still want me in your life. I don’t know why. But I’m grateful for it nonetheless”. Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, and while her desire for Regina was growing by the second she paused her libido say “ya know, I always kinda liked the dark side of, a little anyway, because I thought maybe we could relate ya know? I always thought I was bad when I was a kid. At least I didn’t feel so alone, I mean, Snow White’s my mom and that’s a bit hard to live up to” They both laughed at that. Regina sighed a big sigh and said “okay, Miss Swan two things. One-never talk about your mother while we are being intimate like this. And two-Hook.”“so does that mean there will be more intimate times?” Emma asked. Regina raised her eyebrow-“depends. Hook.” “right, Hook, well, the thing is, I was willing to be with Hook because I never thought I stood a chance with you. I thought, I could find some happiness. I love him. But I’m, I’m not in love with him.I’ll talk with him and, and I’ll end it.”“Well, then, more intimate times await” Regina whispered in Emma’s ear. 


End file.
